


Now that I have got you

by love_in_the_city



Series: when childhood lovers unite [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Palmetto State University Foxes, descrpition of abuse, minor description of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_city/pseuds/love_in_the_city
Summary: Kevin and Nathaniel are childhood friends, each others first love, and the day Nathaniel and Kevin play Exy is the last day they ever see each other. Kevin thinks the boy he loved is dead and gone forever, untill the fall banquet."That’s why he was hurting now, how had he not realised that the boy in front of him, for six months that it was Nathaniel. He had watched this boys tape, he went to recruit him, he lived with him for six months and it took Riko to break the news to him. He felt his ears burning, his lungs giving up as Riko gave him the news. He turned to look over at Neil, he should have known, that day when he didn’t wear his contacts, he should have known."
Relationships: Kevin Day/Neil Josten
Series: when childhood lovers unite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Now that I have got you

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of Riko's abuse to Kevin and Nathaniel's abuse by his father but not detailed.  
> I had this concept in my head where Kevin and Neil were childhood lovers and now they are united after years, how they would react to it.

He kept tossing around in his bed. He felt his throat closing up, the walls around coming in close, eating him alive. Dark, dark, dark. For a second he wondered if he was in the Nest, that he never escaped and all that happened until now was a dream. But it was not, it was not and he didn’t know which one he dreaded more. 

He was here, the boy he had always loved, those big blue eyes that were filled with excitement when he looked up at Kevin, the boy he had cried over for days, for years. The boy he thought to know as dead. And all the years in the Nest he wondered, which one did he prefer? Having Nathaniel dead or having Nathaniel with him there, to hold after Riko’s every hit. He always chose the first option. It hurt, but the latter would have hurt more. 

Now he was here, Nathaniel, Neil, the boy he dreamed about for years, the boy he imagined stitching him up after Riko’s cuts and bruises. The boy he told about over and over again to Jean. The boy that made Jean’s number three hurt to look some days. Because that number should have belonged to Nathaniel. Because Kevin had loved Nathaniel. He was his first love and no other came after. Kevin’s heart only belonged to Nathaniel and he was gone. 

So he thought.

Kevin met Nathaniel when they were both kids. Kevin was nine and Nathaniel was seven at the time they met. Nathaniel was the only other friend Kevin had besides Riko. Nathaniel would come over whenever his father brought him to the Nest. All three of them would play until Riko got bored of them, leaving the two alone. Those were Kevin’s favourite times. He loved to talk to Nathaniel, he loved watching the younger boy’s facial expressions change as he talked, or marvelled at what Kevin was saying. He watched patiently as Kevin talked to him, taught him how to play Exy. Nathaniel was a small, skinny boy with wild auburn curls and big blue eyes. Kevin loved seeing him smile, he loved making him smile. 

But Kevin also knew that Nathaniel was hurting. He would show up to the Nest with bruised eyes or broken ribs, cuts over his chest or arms. Those days Kevin would hold him against his chest and let the smaller boy cry into it, knowing that Nathaniel was not allowed to cry at home. He would tell Nathaniel the Irish folk tales his mother told him, watching as Nathaniel’s breathing evened, then he would smooth the furrow between his brows with his thumb. Those days he would wish that Nathaniel could stay with him in the Nest, away from the forces hurting him, that Kevin would protect him against anything. Those were the days where Kevin was yet to learn Riko’s true nature. 

For two years Kevin looked forward to Nathaniel’s visits. Their conversations about the most absurd things, sometimes Nathaniel would tell Kevin about the things his father did to him, but never in detail. Kevin would read to him, Nathaniel’s head on his chest, his hands in his curls, book open in one hand so both of them could see the page. But Nathaniel would close his eyes, press his head to Kevin’s chest and listen to the rumbling sound as he read above him. These were the only times Nathaniel felt safe and happy. He felt loved, a concept so foreign to him. Kevin was full of love and passion for a boy who lost his everything when he lost his mother, he loved books, he loved birds, he loved the only legacy his mother left him and promised to give the game his all, he loved talking to Nathaniel about anything and everything and most importantly he loved Nathaniel. It was the first love Nathaniel had ever felt in his life. 

Everything was somewhat fine, bearable, until that one god forsaken day. Kevin was twelve at the time and Nathaniel was ten. By that time they became each other’s world, each other’s everything. That day Tetsuji called both him and Riko over, telling him that these next two days were very important, that they should be on their best behaviour, that it was a trial for Nathaniel and there would be important people around. He told them to play good and be hard on Nathaniel, because they were trying Nathaniel out to see if he was good enough to be honoured to play alongside them. He told them to push until Nathaniel’s breaking point and then he would deserve to be on the perfect court line up. Their number three. Kevin asked what would happen if Nathaniel did not play good, and to that Tetsuji replied shrugging;

“What he deserves, he will die.”

Kevin felt all the blood leave his face, his world tilting and everything slipping from his hands. Riko saw it all happen, he knew that Riko saw him breathing hard. Riko stood there, smiling. Yes Riko had said, we will push him as hard as we can. 

When Nathaniel arrived, he was all smiles towards Kevin, but Kevin was shaking. When Kevin was told to take Nathaniel to changing rooms to gear him up, Kevin held him hard, against his chest, wrapping his longer arms around Nathaniel’s small body, burying his face in his curls. Nathaniel hugged back as fierce, unaware of the danger waiting him. As Kevin geared him up, he told him to play as if his life depended on it. Nathaniel looked up at him and smiled. Kevin felt his heart break into million little pieces. 

“I will out better you” Nathaniel said with a grin

“Good” was all Kevin said.

Nathaniel played good, Kevin knew he would play good but he didn’t know if it was enough for the people watching. The Lord was there, The Butcher, their Master, some other people Kevin didn’t know and Nathaniel’s mother. Looking like she was trying so hard not to break down right there. Riko, true to his words was harsh, bruising Nathaniel as they played. Kevin counted down the minutes until the whistle would be blown. When it did, he didn’t know whether to feel relief or dread. All three of them were called to a room, they shredded of their gear quickly and hurried along to where they were called. In the dark hallway, Kevin held Nathaniel’s hand until they reached to door. Forever Kevin would remember that day. The blood being shed, the blood running on from the table towards their feet, the sickened look on Nathaniel’s face and the amused look on Riko’s that Kevin would see many, many times again in the years to come. When they were dismissed, Kevin grabbed Nathaniel by the neck and dragged him onto the field, under the bleachers. He held Nathaniel as he threw up. He held him through his crying and his shudders. He held him and wiped his tears. He ushered empty promises to his ear and held him against his chest. They stayed there for hours, waiting for Nathaniel to calm down. When he was calmer, Kevin sat both of them on the floor, wiped Nathaniel’s face and mouth, creased his hair and held his face between his hands. Nathaniel was placed between his legs, facing him and Kevin’s grip on his face must be hurting but he didn’t say anything. Looking at those blue, tearful eyes, Kevin leaned in, pressed a small and firm kiss on Nathaniel’s lips. He pulled back, waiting for Nathaniel to push him off, but that never came. Nathaniel leaned in, pressed their lips again. It was simple and sweet but it meant everything to them. 

“I love you” Kevin said, and it would be the last thing he ever said to Nathaniel. 

Nathaniel’s mother came rushing over to them, snatched Nathaniel from Kevin’s grip. Told Kevin to go back, that they were calling for him, that he would see Nathaniel tomorrow. But tomorrow never came. Nathaniel was gone. Kevin felt empty, everything hurt, and he was reliving the loss, the pain of losing his mother all over again. Six months later, word arrived that Nathaniel and Mary were dead. Riko smiled as he told him the news. A year later, Jean arrived, taking Nathaniel’s number, his place. But Kevin’s heart always belonged to Nathaniel. There were many nights when Kevin was out of it because of Riko’s abuse; he would call Jean Nathaniel as Jean patched him back. He would always apologise in the morning. Eight years he still wouldn’t, couldn’t get Nathaniel out of his head. 

That’s why he was hurting now, how had he not realised that the boy in front of him, for six months that it was Nathaniel. He had watched this boys tape, he went to recruit him, he lived with him for six months and it took Riko to break the news to him. He felt his ears burning, his lungs giving up as Riko gave him the news. He turned to look over at Neil, he should have known, that day when he didn’t wear his contacts, he should have known. Kevin had stormed off the table to go get drunk. He didn’t know how to deal with his own anger, he didn’t know how to deal with the fact that he couldn’t realise that it was the boy he loved standing next to him on court all this time. He couldn’t look at Nathaniel; on the ride back home he ignored him. 

“Tell me you didn’t know, tell me you aren’t that stupid, tell me that you did not realise it was me that came for you that day.”

“How could I not know who you are Kevin? Your existence kept me alive through the whole running away. Watching you, reading about you, knowing your success made it feel like it was my success.”

“Why stop running then?”

“Because I am tired, I am tired of running, my mum is dead Kevin and I am all alone and you are here and you came for me, whether you realise it or not, you found me, you saved me, you gave me an opportunity to make a life for myself even if it’s short. Besides, I get to be next to you this way, so there was no way that I could run, I wouldn’t.”

“They will kill you.” Kevin said voice so small. He was taken back to the day eight years ago, he played alongside Nathaniel, knowing that there was a chance that he might die. That it would be the last time he ever got with him. It was like a deja-vu. Kevin was living it all over again. At the end of the year, Nathaniel could end up dead, and again there was no way to stop it. 

“Run.” Kevin told him because he knew that was the only way to keep Nathaniel safe. However much it pained him to utter those words, he needed Nathaniel to live.

“I won’t, I will stay and I will play. With you.” 

“Please.” Kevin whispered. Nathaniel took one step closer to him. “I have played with you once, with the knowledge that you might be killed at the end of it. I can’t do it again.”

“I am staying.” 

“Nathaniel, please.”

“Neil” 

“Neil, please.” 

“No Kevin, I am staying. So will you still teach me?”

“Every night.”

Now Kevin was lying awake, the walls around him closing in, he felt his throat closing up , he felt the hot tears running down his face. He was drowning, he couldn’t let Neil die, he needed to save him. He couldn’t lie on the room across the hall from the love of his life and not do anything about it. He threw the cover off of him and got up. He felt a hand grip his wrist. Turning around he was met with Andrew’s hazel eyes in the dark. Andrew put a finger to his lips and led him to the living room. He let go of Kevin’s wrist and turned around to look at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

“I know Neil.” Kevin said. Andrew continued to stare at him. Kevin averted eyes to the floor under his heavy gaze. He didn’t know how much he should tell Andrew, he didn’t know how much of it Neil would want him to tell.

“We were friends as kids, and then he disappeared. Everyone thought he was dead. His father owns the Moriyamas money. We played Exy together, we did everything together.” Kevin took a deep breath, he realised his hands were shaking. 

“I love him” Kevin said, voice coming out barely above a whisper. “I still did to this day.” 

Andrew was looking at him in a way Kevin couldn’t read. They stayed there for a while. Then Andrew spoke up;

“He is only across the hall” he said turning to leave, leaving Kevin alone. Kevin took a deep breath, Nathaniel, no Neil, did not matter what he was called or what he looked like at the moment, the boy he loved was there across the hall. Whatever he was called or whoever he looked like, he would always be the boy Kevin fell in love with, loved watching him laugh, loved hearing him talk. Kevin had a chance to get him back now. 

He turned around and left to room, he headed down the hall to Neil’s room. He knocked on the door loudly. It was Matt who opened it. He looked confused.

“You alright man?” he asked

“Neil” was all Kevin said. Nodding, Matt moved aside to let him in. Hearing the voices coming from the door Neil was up and in the corridor. He looked tired, had dark circles under his eyes and looked surprised to see Kevin standing with Matt behind him. 

“Matt, me and Kevin need to talk. You can go back to sleep.” Matt didn’t look too sure, he could see the red and puffy eyes of Kevin, and he wasn’t comfortable leaving Neil with a moody Kevin but Neil nodded at him and he took it as his que to leave. 

Neil headed to the living room, sitting on the couch, Kevin following and sitting down next to him, but making sure to not touch. They stayed there on the couch for a while, Kevin not knowing what to do or say. 

“Kevin” Neil says in a gentle voice. Kevin missed that gentle voice. 

“Kevin” he heard it one more time and felt a hand wipe his face. He realised that he was crying once more. He looked up at Neil, looked at his brown hair and brown eyes but sees the small boy he loves underneath it all. He knows for six months he has been fascinated by Neil’s boldness, by his determination and his courage, but always pushed it aside in his head because he loved and loved Nathaniel.

“How do you manage to be the two people I love at the same time” Kevin asks softly. Neil smiles at him, touching his cheek. 

“You love Neil?” 

“I love who you are as a person, I always loved who you are as a person. Whatever you look like, whatever your name is, your personality won’t change, you will always be the bold, courageous, determined boy, and that’s what I love about you. That’s why I love you. I never stopped.”

“I never stopped as well.” Neil smiled at him, putting his other hand on underneath his tattoo. He leaned down just inches away from Kevin’s lips. Kevin took a deep breath, he held onto Neil’s forearms, as if to stop him from disappearing. Neil closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together. It was as soft as their first kiss. They stayed there, lips pressed, eyes closed, holding each other too tightly. Kevin felt Neil’s tears on his face. He deepened the kiss, taking Neil’s lower lip between his own, biting onto it a little. Feeling the hitch in Neil’s breath as he licked where he had bitten. He pulled Neil closer by his forearms, stumbling a little as he grabbed Neil’s thighs to lift him up and onto his lap. Neil wrapped his hands around Kevin’s neck and pushed himself further into Kevin. Kevin held onto him, hugged him too close to his chest, as if to hide Neil there for ever. They parted after a while, lips red, cheeks tear stained. Kevin held Neil’s face between his hands and told him that he loved him over and over again. He laid both of them down, sandwiching Neil between his long body and the back of the couch. He wanted to shield Neil from the world. He stared at Neil as Neil drifted off to sleep.

“I will not lose you again” Kevin said into Neil’s hair. Neil hugged Kevin harder. 

“I missed you, all those years on the run, I missed you” 

“I missed you as well, I dreamed that you were next to me so many nights, I dreamed of having you against my chest, and just holding onto you.” 

“I never said it back that day, but I love you too” Kevin smiled and kissed the top of Neil’s head.

“I know baby, I know.” 

Neil tangled one hand in front of Kevin’s shirt. Kevin’s one arm was tugged under Neil and his other holding his hip. Kevin watched until Neil’s breathing evened out, he watched until the sun was shining in through the window, he watched until Matt’s alarm went off. He watched as Matt stumbled into the kitchen, he was too afraid to close his eyes and wake up to empty arms. Matt hovered above the couch, looking down at them. Kevin didn’t take his eyes off of Neil. 

“Don’t hurt him” Matt said.

“I wouldn’t dare” Kevin replied back. Matt nodded and went into the kitchen.

Neil stirred in Kevin’s arms. Kevin’s heart made a funny fluttering movement; it was a sight to see. Neil blinking couple of times before he opened his eyes, taking in where he was, remembering last night, he quickly lifted his head up to look at Kevin, and then he smiled, melting every muscle in Kevin’s body. Kevin smiled back at him. Neil pressed his lips to his tattoo. 

“Didn’t sleep?” he asked, Kevin nodded. Neil smiled at him again.

“When we get back we can skip class and stay in bed all day” he said. Kevin hugged him tighter. He wasn’t sure if he would ever let go now.

“Yeah” he said “I would love that”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked it, come talk to me on Tumblr; my @ is delightfulfiresoulweasel :) I would love to chat.


End file.
